Here Comes a Thought
by dgj212
Summary: What if things were different in All Might's Indoor Combat Training? How much would things change?
1. First Impressions

Sup! I came up with this idea a while ago but someone beat me to it and got a chapter ahead...Oh well what can you do? I'm also working on a Dauntless Deku oneshot that is frustrating me because I know it'll be a long one and I have so many ideas that it's hard to choose which one to settle on. Oh well whatever. T for now, probably go M later for the freedom it allows. Read Enjoy review!

I don't own, MHA/BnHA

* * *

"Pretty cool, huh?" Mina Ashido, a pink skinned girl with pink hair, yellow horns, black eyes and gold like irises said spreading her arms out as she showed off her hero costume. It was basically a unitard with neon purple and turquoise camo patterns that's paired with a very short beige jacket with three black buttons on it and a white fur collar that in no way appears like it was ever meant to close or button up. She also wore matching beige boots with a dull purple center.

"Well I mean it's amazing but I don't know about that pattern," Kaminari said while rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush. He had blond hair with black bolt like streak running through his left side. He wore a black shiny jacket that wasn't zipped with white lighting patterns and paired it with an equally black and shiny pair of pants with a white stripe running through each leg, and he wore a headset with the antenna visible on the right side of his head

"It suits you!" Kirishima said with toothy smile that was as sharp as his red spiky hair and a thumbs up. His costume consisted of bright red shoulder pads that resembled gears, chest left bare with a bright red skinny torn up cloth running from his left shoulder pad, down diagonally to his torn-up-looking red skirt with a big R where a belt buckle would be. Beneath his skirt was a pair of dark grey pants and a pair of maroon boots that looked ribbed at the neck.

"Yeah, I agree with both of them," Jirou said with her arms crossed, she had short dark asymmetrical hair and her onyx eye were sorta triangle-ish and her earlobes looked like earphone jacks. "But the colors you picked looks like your trying to be a piece of candy or something." Jirou's costume was cool in a punk fashion rather than heroic one, she wore a black jacket open with a peach colored shirt underneath that draped a few inches below her waist. The shirt had fashionable tears near her collarbone and near her waist, the later revealing her black pants. She also wore boots that had stereos on them. Another thing about her is that for some reason she has a red triangle beneath each eye that she made with makeup.

These three plus Asui were pretty much the people Mina clicked with right away. Jirou just had this vibe of being a rocker or at least an avid music enthusiast and Kaminari was pretty much as outgoing as she was. Kirishima was someone she recognised from her middle school and she was both surprised at how he changed and overjoyed that she would at least know somebody in U.A.. Asui was a little weird to get know at first, but Mina quickly found that the girl was simply blunt and said what was on her mind, she was actually pretty laid back and they got along pretty well. Thus Mina dubbed themselves "desk buddies."

At the moment they had a bit of free time before All Might's class began. Almost everyone was in "uniform," so to speak, and All Might was just standing around grinning. It was epic.

"Well, am I delectable," Mina asked with a cutesy smile while putting her right index finger to her bottom lip with a wink.

"You know if you phrase it like that-" Jirou began while the two boys blushed.

"Oh c'mon! I'm playing around!" Mina waved with a small laugh and a bright smile. "I mean look, we all look like heroes!"

"True, we're finally on the starting line, and I'm about ready to run wild!" Kirishima said pumping a hand in the air while Kaminari chuckled.

"Yeah I get what you mean," Kaminari said, "I mean we look the part," he said while flexing and showing off his costume.

"Some more than others," Jirou observed out loud as she and everyone in their little group surveyed everyone who was out so far. Aoyama, a blonde guy dressed up as a wierd steel knight with gold highlights and sparkling purple cape, paired with orange glasses she could swear she has seen before in some old anime, caught sight of her and posed with his cape making her cringe with disgust.

"Yeah, look at that guy in armor, so manly!" Kirishima said with an excited smile with his hands folded to fists by his sides. Jirou looked and saw a different guy in armor, only he was in a full body armor that made him look like a cross between a knight and a car.

"Yeah, well forget the knight man, check out the chick who got in a recommendation," Kaminari said as he stared at said girl who only wore a leotard and a large utility belt as a really short skirt. Not only that, her leotard actually showed a lot of skin particularly around her chest. "she's really confident, eh?"

"Yaoyorozu? Well," Kirishima began while scratching his flushed cheek and trying very hard not to look at the black haired beauties direction. "there's no shame with our kind of design, ya know. It's, ah, manly. Yeah manly."

"Alright, that's enough you pervs, All Might's starting," Jirou said with a smirk as she looked at the hero who smiled despite the fact that she heard him cough in sputtering manner, almost like he was trying to hold back a laugh of some sorts. Both Kirishima and Kaminari let out their brief complaints before All Might spoke.

"All right, everyone gather around! Now that you are ready it's time for COMBAT TRAINING!" Everyone smiled. They were about to have a class with FREAKIN' ALL MIGHT! Who wouldn't be excited?

"Sensei!" The knight-car hybrid guy began, completely interrupting everyone's mood. "This battle center is like the one used for the entrance exam, does that mean that we will be conducting urban battles?"

"Oh, it was that stiff guy who was on everyone's case yesterday," Kaminari said in surprise

"I think his name is Iida," Jirou said.

"Not exactly!" All Might replied with gusto. "Today we'll be going two steps ahead! I'm sure for a lot of you, your experience between hero-villain altercations has been in public, no doubt in an area where various heroes gather at once and deal with a villain, right? Statistically speaking however, most of the atrocious villains tend to appear indoors instead! You know, backroom deals, dark secluded alleys, home invasions and house arrest, evil lairs or even an underground bunker! In this day and age, you can find a hero at just about every corner of the city, truly wise villains survive in the shadows! For that reason, everyone here will be split into heroes and villains and fight each other in two on two indoor battles!"

"Eh," about half the class let out in surprise.

"Wait, without any combat training? Is that really fine?" Asui asked, she was a short girl with long black hair in a green frog outfit, she even wore eye-like goggles on her head and boots and gloves that were frog themed.

"HA HA HA!" All Might laughed. "Of course! In order to improve something you first have to know where it's faults lie! Today's class is to get a feel of what you can do and what you lack! And keep in mind, you are not fighting robots, but actual people, the very people around you!"

"I see," Iida said, "heroes have to take care not to mortally injure or kill villains."

"I see, but if that's the case, how are the winners and losers decided?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Can we keep beating them to death after it's decided?" Bakugo asked, he was a blond guy with messy hair that everyone more or less figured out he has a very nasty personality with a very strong quirk. His hero costume was pretty the incarnation of an explosion. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a low v-cut that ended right where a giant orange X began, a metal neck brace with three holes on each side looking a like a gun a bit. On his arm he wore Large Grenade like gauntlets that left his palms orange, the gauntlets each had a hole that looked like it could fire something. He wore black baggy pants with metal knee pads and supported by green straps that hold grenade-like objects and a small green pouch on each thigh, right above the knee to the sides (looks more cool than practical). He wore a pair black boots with orange dot and highlights. His mask was basically a black cloth with an explosion behind his head.

"Um do we have to worry about getting expelled if we do poorly?" Uraraka asked. By now everyone in Class one 1A recognises the short haired brunette as the "infinity girl" who threw a ball to infinity. She wore a skin-tight bodysuit that was hot pink and a cross between navy blue and navy black. She had large knee high boots, puffy looking belt that was eye-catching, and puffy bracers that had handles and left her palms free. She also wore a helmet that was glass-like, more a full-face visor really.

"How are we split up?" Iida asked.

"Do we get any rewards," Kaminari asked.

"Isn't this cape dazzling~" Aoyama said posing while displaying how his cape glittered.

"Yes-yes I'll answer all your questions!" All Might said pulled out a tiny book while some guy dressed in green was sort of freaking out at the rapidly fired questions.

"Eh a script?" Mina asked.

"Well he can't memorize everything," Jirou reasoned with a shrug. They waited for a bit while All Might flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah hah!" Evidently he found it. "Now, the situation is this! The heroes have discovered the villain's hideout and the villains have a nuclear bomb! The heroes must invade the lair and recover the bomb or capture both villains before the timer runs out. Doing so results as a victory for the heroes. However if the villains manage to protect the weapon or capture the foolish heroes, the villains win!"

"Holy crap, that sounds like the plot of some cheesy movie," Kaminari said while the students around him nodded in agreement.

"AND THIS!" All Might pulled out a large box seemingly out of nowhere, "is how we will decide who's with who!"

"Eh, drawing lots?" Kirishima said in surprise.

"Is putting people together randomly really the best course of action?" Iida asked.

"Well a lot of the time pros from different agencies band together in various situations, so maybe it's because of that," the guy in green who was freaking out earlier said.

"Ah right," Iida said, "yes being able to work with others regardless of familiarity is good trait for a pro hero. What foresight! Please forgive my rudeness!" Iida said while bowing.

"It's fine, let gets this done quickly! And Team A iiisssssssssssss," he pulled out two name, "ASHIDO AND MIDORIYA!"

"Huh, Midoriya?" Mina said with confusion as she scratched her head while trying to remember who the name belonged to. Then she slightly jumped in place as she got a foreboding feeling. "Wait...isn't that the guy who-"

"-broke his finger using his quirk-" Kirishima continued.

"-Yesterday during Aizawa-sensei quirk apprehension test." Jirou finished.

"Yeah and he placed last so he was pretty much on the chopping block if it wasn't a smart ruse, sooo...," Kaminari trailed off.

"I think it's the green guy," Jirou said as they all turned to look at the guy dressed in bluish-green unitard jumpsuit with black elbow pads and black knee pads, a red utility belt, and red puffy looking boots, a hoodie/mask thing with long ear-like protrusions on his head and mask that looked like it was for paintball with a smile on it. Honestly, on the whole, he looked more like someone dressing up as a pokemon than a hero in training. Actually, compared to the rest of the class, his costume looked way too underwhelming.

"Ehhhhh," Mina let out, unsure of what to think of her teammate for the class. Kirishima placed a hand on her shoulder catching her attention and he took a deep breath.

"Good luck!" He finally said with a shaky thumbs up.

"G-good luck!" Kaminari said standing behind him with a forced smile and a thumbs up.

"Try your best," Jirou said with a thumbs up as she stood next to Kaminari, not even bothering to put up a fake smile.

"Mmmm," she groaned with a puffed cheek, miffed at her friends' lousy attempt to comfort her, which was not at all comforting.

* * *

"Well, that's all the groups," All Might said. Apparently Jirou and Kaminari were in the same group, and Kirishima was grouped up last with the guy who could shoot tape out his elbows.

While Mina didn't personally regret being paired up with someone like Midoriya, but if she was given a choice between Aoyama or Midoriya, she'd go with Aoyama. It'd be a tough call but at least she was familiar with Aoyama's quirk since he was pretty open and somehow boastful about it's drawbacks and so far he didn't seem to hurt himself with it. At least not to the degree Midoriya seems to thus far.

But this was reality and she got Midoriya, so she was going to make the most of it. However, before Mina could walk up to her partner and before Izuku could even try to find the person named Ashido, All Might Continued. "Alright for the match we have…." he put his hands into separate boxes, one labelled hero and another one labelled villains. "TEAM A AS THE VILLIANS AND TEAM D AS THE HEROES!"

 _Team D?_ Mina thought to herself before she flinched and blanched, and casted a fearful look at the group she was facing, or at least one of the people that was in the group. "Crap," she said lightly to herself. Bakugo and Iida.

 _Kacchan_ Izuku thought himself.

"All right, everyone follow me!" All Might said as everyone started following him. Izuku, however, stayed still. He turned to glance at Bakugo only to find that he was glaring at him. Izuku flinched and looked away.

 _...No,_ Izuku thought to himself. _One way or another, it was going to come to this. Kacchan and I are going to fight, that was always a certainty and now its reality, I can't back out!_ Izuku tightened his gloved hands into a fist, adopted a determined look and displayed it to Bakugo. Bakugo slightly flinched in surprise, and at the realization of what just happened, he glared again, grinding his teeth together as he trembled in pure rage.

* * *

"Alright, Heroes wait outside until I give the okay, everyone else inside!" Everyone in the class gave their version of "okay" as they all walked inside. Before Izuku walked inside, he glanced at both Iida and Bakugo, Bakugo looked like he was about to explode...he quickened his steps.

"Man this place looks rad," Kaminari said out loud as he observed the white wall.

"I don't know," Asui said with a finger to her bottom lip and her tongue out, "I feel like it would be easy to get lost in here, ribbit."

"Onecanonlyhope," the class' shortest male student muttered with a bit of drool as he eyed Yaoyorozu, said girl unaware of his gaze. He was dressed in a dark shade of purple that matched his ball-like hair, purple mask, white pants that look like it could be used as a flotation device, all contrasted by a yellow cape, yellow gloves, and a yellow pair of boots.

"Iamthedark," the bird guy quickly muttered. His name is Fumikage Tokoyami, he pretty much only wore a dark cloak that covered his body.

"This is where we part ways," All Might said as the class came upon a door labelled "Monitor Room," it looked like it was made of steel and had no handle but it did have a keyhole. Everyone waited and looked at All Might. "Ah, right!" He said as he walked up to the door, took out a very tiny key that looked even tinier in his hands and struggled to put it into the lock.

 _There is something is wrong with this picture..._ Everyone thought to themselves.

"There we go," All Might said as he opened the door, "Everyone in, Villains here you go," he said while pulling out a few sheets of paper.

Both Izuku and Mina walked up to him and received a map to the bomb while everyone else started heading down to what seemed to be the basement of the building.

"Ah," Izuku let out as he realised the pink girl was Ashido. However before he could say or do anything, All Might continued with the explanation.

"You two just have a way to get to the bomb, the heroes have the entire floor plan for the building and drawing of what the bombs look like, the only ones with communicators. Your only advantage is that you two have the whole building to yourselves for five minutes and the bomb. Both teams have capture tape, oh right, here you go," he said handing rolled of tape to the two. "I'll start the timer when you get to the room with the bomb in it. However, if I feel that you two are taking your sweet time getting there, I'll start the five-minute countdown and give you a two-minute warning that time is up. Sounds fair?"

Both Izuku and Mina nodded.

"Good!" All Might said in a cheery tone. "Now remember, in this exercise you two are the villains, try to think like villains, it will serve you well in the future when you actually face one. Also, this is supposed to be close to actual combat. Go all out and don't be afraid to get hurt. That said, if I feel things are getting too excessive, I will stop the match, okay?"

"Okie Dokie!" Mina said with a solute and smile while Izuku just forced a smiled and nodded with a small "yes." Mina honestly wasn't feeling good about her chances, but she was going to make the most of it and try to impress All Might!

"Good to hear! Good luck!" All Might said loudly with a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Dekuuu!" Uraraka said with a cheery smile.

"MM," Izuku managed with a shaky smile and a slight wave. Uraraka just smiled and walked downstairs with All Might closing the door behind her.

 _Deku Midoriya, that's an odd name,_ Mina thought to herself. Then she shrugged to herself and smiled. _Oh well! I'm gonna give it my best!_

Mina looked at the map in her hands and attempted to decipher them with a small frown. She saw Izuku already moving and decided to follow him.

They made a few turns and quickly came upon a set of stairs.

"Man, I'm surprised you can read this," Mina said out loud to her partner. All Might wasn't lying, the pages only had a path and what they would see on the path, nothing else, everything else was blank. "To be honest I don't think I could use a real map let alone this one." She look up to her left, "You must be pretty smaaarr-ooooOOLY CRAP!" She let out in surprise to find the poor boy trembling and sweating through his costume! His paintball mask and hoodie/face-mask thing didn't really hide his mouth so she could see that he was muttering something in a way that made him look like a goldfish gulping water and the way he gripped the paper, it was like he was gripping it for protection. _He's not even looking at the map!_

"Um...Midoriya, are you okay there?" Mina asked with a worried look. But the boy didn't answer.

Izuku himself was not having a good time. First of all he was up against Bakugo who seems hellbent on beating the life out of him and second he was paired with a stranger, and third, that stranger was a girl he had never talked to! At the moment his mind was split between trying to figure out how to talk to the girl and how to not get murdered by Bakugo.

"AHHH!" He jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Jeez, I wasn't trying to scare ya," Mina said with an astounded look on her face with the hand she tapped him with pulled close to her body.

"Sa-sa-Sorry!" He cried while jumping a good few feet away from her, facing away while covering his masked face with his arms, all the while trembling as he did so.

" _Wow,"_ she mouthed. _Talk about a nervous wreck,_ she thought to herself before she shrugged and walked up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder causing him to flinch and slowly turn his head enough to look at her from the corner of his right eye.

"Hi, my name's Mina Ashido, naiz ta meetcha!" She beamed with a toothy smile. _Gotta start somewhere_ , was her reasoning.

For a while Izuku didn't say anything, but he did stop trembling.

"I-"

"Mm?"

"I-Izu-Izu-Izuku Mi-Midoriya," Izuku finally managed even though he was still covering his face with his arm. "It-it's nice-ni-nice to meet you."

"Hm?" Mina let out in a confused manner and tilted her, "isn't it Deku?"

"Um...that's...That's just what Kacchan and Uraraka call me, da-though they mean different things."

"Hm? Different?"

"Ye-yeah," Izuku slowly lowered his arms. A mixture of dread and awkwardness was the only thing keeping Izuku from blushing at the fact that he was once again talking to a girl. That said he did feel his cheeks heat up a bit. "Ka-kacchan uses it as an insult while Uraraka ues-uses it as a, as a nickname. You know like a shortening of Deriku (in Japanese it means "able to/capable of/can do it")."

"Kacchan? Who That?" Mina asked informally.

"Oh-oh um it's, ah, Ba-Bakugo"

"Rea-he-he-lly?" Mina chuckled out, "that's such a cute nickname!" She laughed out while Izuku shrugged, "By the way, are we going the right way?" Mina showed her copy of the map, "I honestly can't read this."

"Ah? Yes! We're going the right way. AAAAAAH! We should hurry before All Might decides to give us a two-minute warning!" He said in a sudden panic.

"Lead the way," Mina said as the boy nodded and started running up the stairs. Mina continued to follow him, not even bothering to check her map.

After a while, their sprint died down to moderate a jog up the building.

 _He's doesn't get winded easily,_ Mina noticed as she followed behind the boy while keeping her breathing in check. She really would have wanted to use her quirk but she decided against it.

"Ashido!"

"Huh!?" She let in surprise. She honestly didn't expect Izuku to initiate a conversation with her much less in their rush. "Y-yes?"

"My quirk," he began, it was a bit hard to talk and jog at fast pace. "It's, it's like, a glass cannon," he said in between breaths. "It's nah, it's not really, reliable." _It unfortunate, but it's the reality, hopefully she'll understand and try to work with me,_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Glass Cannon," she muttered to herself, recalling how he threw ball at a distance around 600 the day before their quirk assessment, it was the only thing he got a decent score at compared to everyone else….actually now that she thought about it, Yaoyorozu got first place and her quirk was showy but it didn't have the same impact as Bakugo, Todoroki, or even Izuku when he threw the ball. She had no idea how Aizawa evaluated their quirks and physical abilities, she shook her head in an attempt to get her "head in the game," so to speak. "Um, I, can make acid and control how, how acidic it is," she replied as she paced herself in their little jog.

"Oh is it acid acid or a base acid?"

"Oh I-" _Acid acid? Base?_ She questioned herself unsure of what to make of the question. However before she could say anything, Izuku continued.

"Can you make different types of acid? Or maybe it's like a single liquid she uses to control how many protons she can give to other objects so direct contact might be- ah or maybe she generates protons in her body then it goes into her acid and dissolves objects that way. Oh but if she could make different types of acid she could possibly create proteins or even explosives or ah but. Then could she dissolve things and get sugars or even turn milk to yogurt or cheese, or cure mea-ah but well it be weird-like drinking your own spit or mucus, but people used to chew rice and let it ferment that way to make Sake with their spit and then drink it, then shre lsjdg toudn ghtle… hkj… bmjji… hkjk..."

 _He's muttering,_ Mina thought to herself with her eyebrows raised as he's started muttering in a low voice at the point that she really couldn't tell if he was saying actual words. "I'm surprised he can talk like that and not run out of breath while jogging," she said out loud.

Then in a loud gasping motion, he sucked in air.

 _HE WAS SUFFOCATING!_ She thought to herself in surprise.

After Izuku controlled his breathing, he was filled with sudden dread. He glanced behind him to find Mina with a bewildered expression that was very apparent despite her domino mask. He blushed in embarrassment and looked ahead. _I...I did it again…._

 _...Okay then…_ Mina thought to herself as the duo settled into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Paper maché?" Mina questioned as she rapped her knuckles against the "bomb." It was a giant lead-colored rocket-looking object with three red rings and between two of the red rings near the tip was a ring of panels that encircled the bomb.

The bomb was in a very wide room with four sides, it was brightly light and littered with rusted barrels, boxes, plywood and other miscellaneous items thrown about the room. The room had two wall that was just walls, one of the room's sides had some large windows that let in light, the last remaining side was a wall with a narrow entrance to the room with the stairs right in front of it. At a glance it looked as if the bomb wouldn't even fit through the door but it could if you carried it out on it's side.

On the whole….

"Isn't this lame for a villain's hideout?" Mina said out loud to her partner. "I mean I would fill this place wifff...aaah," she finished abruptly as she realised her partner was staring at the entrance muttering up a storm.

"..run and turn aru….blow threw theabjs,m...probably jsswjo..." he muttered with his back turned to Mina.

Mina felt confident in herself that she could strike up a conversation with just about anyone and end on good terms. Leave it to U.A. to mess that up.

 _First there was that Baka-splosion guy and now him,_ she thought to herself with a wry smile and an exasperated sigh. She tried to talk/flirt with Bakugo after they got their syllabus the day before but the guy was too much of hothead and was just plain rude and mean, it was like he was pissed at everything. And now she couldn't talk with Izuku because her personality clashed with his. _This isn't the first time,_ she thought while recalling how her social nature made her intimidating to shy people in middle school. _But none of them were to this extent…._

Time was not on their side and their one advantage was slipping way. Mina wasn't really sure what they could do in less than five minutes but her gut told her she wasn't going to be able to do much on her own. So she decided to throw caution to the wind.

She quickly walked up behind Izuku, bent her knees forward into the back of his knees in order to trip him. It was just a harmless joke but….

"WAAAAAH!" He flailed his arms out in order to catch his balance as he fell forward.

"Holy crap," Mina said as she caught him with her arms under his, he turned his head enough to glance at her at the corner of his eyes. "I didn't actually think that would trip, well, anyone. My bad~" She apologised with a smile. She felt his body shiver before it went stiff. "Ah." She quickly let go of him and saw him visibly relax. "S-sorry," she apologized again. Slowly she walked around to face him. "You like to talk to yourself, huh, Midoriya?"

"W-well..." Izuku let out as he put his arms up in an X fashion to block his crimson face. He was still shocked at the fact that he made physical contact with a girl. "It-it's a habit," he sort of answered.

"...Was it by choice?"

"I...I dunno," he didn't really get the question, but he had a feeling of what she meant. _Probably not,_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Whelp...you're not alone."

"Mm? Ah!" He felt Mina grabbed his hand, pull them apart, somehow flatten his palms and forced them together in a loud clap! His eyes were wide open as he stared directly into Mina's black eyes with bright yellow pupils, practically gold colored.

"He he!" She let out with a smile. "Don't talk to yourself, talk to me; fight your nature!"

"..." Izuku was stunned. He was holding hands with a girl! He was actually doing it (not really, she was just holding the back of his hands), and he was staring directly into her eyes at such a close proximity! Also, the words she said….

"C'mon don't be shy, you can talk to me."

"..." Izuku was still in a bit of stupor but he honestly felt like talking, but he was still shy.

"I," Mina sighed, "look, I-I don't mean to pressure you but we got a lot less than five minutes to think of something."

" _ **TWO MINUTE WARNING!"**_ All Might's voice sounded off from a speaker somewhere causing both of them to flinch.

"Ur, see? I dunno about you but I think it'd be a good idea if I melt the stairs and the area around the room, whadoyou think?"

"...da...," Izuku was still blushing and he was far out his comfort zone but still, he fought on. He shook his head, "No, that, that won't work. Kacchan can get airborne with his quirk and Iida's too deligent to have not prepared for something like that to eventually happen in his career. That would only tell them where we are and corner us," by the end of his explanation he had calmed down somewhat, but he was avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Oh," Mina said as she blinked, "daaaang itttt," she deflated a bit, "I thought it was genius."

"Mmmm," Izuku looked down in thought...then looked right back up with heated cheeks. He did not mean to stare at her cleavage. _Can't look down, can't look up, look to the side and…!_ He got an idea.

"Well I'm out, any ideas," Mina asked with sigh while she looked down, oblivious to the cause of his recent cause of redness.

"Um, we're supposed to be the villains right?"

"Well, yeah, obviously."

"Then…Ashido, I have plan, but you're gonna think I'm crazy." Mina looked at him with a bit of curious stare.

 _No I'm not mistaking it,_ Mina thought as she recalled when Izuku asked about her quirk earlier, _he's really shy but he seems like he can be brave when he has to be._

"Well don't keep me in suspense," she said with a bright toothy smile, "lay it on me, madman!"

* * *

"Hey, Deku has a quirk right," Katsuki Bakugo said as he tossed the floor plans for the building aside.

"Well yes, you yourself witnessed it yesterday," Tenya Iida, his armored partner replied while quadruple checking the floor plans he had as well as drawing of what the bomb looked like with estimated dimensions.

"That damn nerd," Katsuki gritted out. _Bastard been lying to me this entire time! You think your better than me you piece of shit!_

"We won't have a lot of time to search all the room, but I think if we stick to a search-"

"Fuck that, I know exactly where that shit-stain is."

"Really? Where?"

"Bomb dipshit."

"Bomb?" Tenya said in confusion and irritation as he looked at the plans and a drawing of what the bomb more or less looks like, then he gasped when he noticed it. "The Bomb! Not many doorways and entries could accommodate it's dimensions and only one set of stairs could actually be used to carry it. And you noticed this right away, bakugo?" He directed towards Katsuki, but he was moving away from Tenya, not even bothering to acknowledge him. "Well, where do you think the bomb is?" Again Bakugo ignored him.

" **THE TIME IS HERE!"** All Mights voice seemed to echo around the building, catching both designated heroes attention, " **Let the battle between Team A and D COMMENCE!"**

Right away Bakugo created an explosion and sent himself up to the sky!

"Wha-you can fly!" Iida said in shock. "Hey wait, where are you going! BAKUGO!" Iida yelled as Bakugo Launched himself around the building.

" **Iida...too loud,"** All Might said. Iida then realised that he he could still talk to Bakugo through his communicator and that All Might was listening in on their conversation.

"Ah! My apologies," he said as he bowed to the nearest camera before running into the building. "Bakugo, I'll search from the ground floors up, can you search your way down?" He didn't get a reply. "Urg, how stubborn can you be?" he mumbled as he started searching the suspected rooms.

* * *

"He can fly?" Uraraka said in surprise as the outside camera captured Bakugo making his way all the way to the fifth floor, the top floor!

"How strong is that guy!" Mineta shouted.

"Truly not a person to take lightly," Fumikage said with sweat rolling down his face at the thouht of facing such a person.

"He quickly figured out where the bomb is," Yaoyorozu said as she and the rest of the class saw Bakugo smash through the window of the room that used to house the bomb.

* * *

Glass flew everywhere as he jumped into the room. Katsuki quickly scanned the room and found no sign of the soon-to-be-dead loser in green.

He walked towards the entrance of the room and stopped when he noticed a bunch junk in one corner. Just barrels, boxes and plywood covering the left corner of the room.

No matter how you looked at it, it was such an odd and crude arrangement that there was no way it could _not_ be hiding something.

His eyes narrowed at it. He calmly walked forward and used a light explosion to blow the junk out of the place. He didn't find a bomb or anyone hiding, but he did find writing on the wall.

The writing was just melted into the wall, not that he actually noticed that. What he did notice was what was written. A single sentence that read as such:

 _ **Nice try kacChan~ (;P)** (circle with a wink and a smile with a tongue out )_

"…"

He blew a gasket.

* * *

" **I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU DEKUUUUU! YOU HEEAAAAAR MEEE! DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

"Eeek!" Both Mina and Izuku jumped at the sudden shouting coming from a couple floors above them.

" **Ba-bakugo, volume,"** All Might pleaded from the speakers.

"You weren't kidding," Mina said in a mixture of amazement and horror. Izuku had predicted that Bakugo had more or less figured out where the bomb was and that he would blow himself up there. She didn't believe it but she went along with the hastily put together plan and now everything was going as he said it would. If she was being honest she was a bit surprise that neither of them had tripped down the stairs while carrying the bomb on it's length and running at full speed.

"He probably memorized the building's floor plans by now," Izuku said as he rushed down while watching his step. _It'll have to be the next floor. I knew he would ditch Iida and come after me but I didn't think it'd be that fast._ The reason Izuku had Mina write on the wall was to get a reaction from Bakugo so that he could get a good idea of where he was.

"Seriously," she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he may not look it, but his grades were always in the high nineties in middle school."

"A hothead like that? Really?"

"Ah, Ashido, can you melt this door?" Izuku asked as they came upon the door for the next floor.

"Ah r-right, I gotcha," She said as she gently put the bomb down while Izuku pushed forward and kept it from falling by keeping it balanced. She manoeuvred around him and got close enough to the door and had Acid gush out of her hands and melt the door and the surrounding wall from the top, letting the acid trickle down without it eating through the floor.

Mina was still off-put by how different and focused Izuku was, he was practically a different person. _But at least it's better than how he was earlier,_ she thought to herself.

"You have really good control," Izuku commented.

"Thanks," she beamed with a smiled as she went back to the bomb, "but I don't know how good I'd do against an actual living person," she said as Izuku walked backwards letting the bomb slowly fall forward. She picked it up and they went on their way. "Hey so what are you looking for anyway?" Mina asked as the moved through the whole she melted.

"A room that has what we- Ah stop!" Mina stopped when he did regardless of what he said. When she felt him push the bomb back she got the hint and walked backwards. It was a room close to the hole mina made, it was also one of the few rooms that look like the bomb could fit through.

Izuku looked inside the room then he looked at the staircase mina made a hole so that they could fit the bomb through. _I'm not mistaken, this room...we also don't have time, this will have to do!_ "Ashido in here!"

"Right!" She said.

* * *

 _Bakugo still hasn't found them_ , Tenya observed, or at least he assumed since he could hear his teammate grumbling and he has not at all responded to any of Iida's attempts to cooperate with him. Yet he tried regardless.

"The first two floors are clear now I'm-huh?" he said as he came upon the door for the third floor, or should he say melted door. "Wait...this is-AH! Bakugo third floor! It looks like they melted the east staircase in order to fit the bomb! It must be Ashido's quirk!"

 **BOOM!**

Bakugo had blown a hole through the roof of the third floor and jumped down.

"Bakugo, please give a warning before you destroy-"

"Fuck offff!" he cut Tenya off as he entered the nearest room who's doorway would allow the bomb to pass through. It was a small room compared to the one he entered the building through and found and an odd assortment of junk in the middle of the left wall.

Without hesitation, he used his quirk to blow the heap out of place to reveal a hole in the wall that looked like it was both melted and burned, acid. It seemed like it was just big enough to push the bomb through, but they'd have to crawl.

He quickly blew a hole into the wall!

"The adjacent room," Tenya said he followed Bakugo into the room, "clever but where's the-huh?" To their right was another odd heap but it was far away from the wall and very crude. "Why would-AH! They-they couldn't have!" The assortment was very crude, from the doorway it would probably hide a segment of the wall well, but from where Bakugo and Tenya were standing.

Bakugo quickly ran up and blew heap out of place to reveal the wall. Both designated heroes gasped.

* * *

"Are they allowed to do that!" Yaoyorozu quickly asked All Might as her and all the students held shocked expressions.

"Of course," All Might said without turning his back to his shocked students. He was genuinely happy as he fiddled with the controls in front of him. _That's the way Midoriya!_ "They're the villains after all!"

"I'm surprised they were able to get all that set up so fast," Asui said with finger to her chin, her tongue hanging out.

"Yeah but that was pretty close," Sero said, "Bakugo got there just as they got done."

"I'm surprised that was even an option," Kirishima said while scratching the back of his head.

"GO DEKU!" Uraraka shouted happily.

They were all looking at the monitor featuring Iida and Bakugo standing in front of a hole made into the wall of building they were in and...at the hole made into the wall of the adjacent building!

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

originally I was going to have Izuku and Mina be heroes. I was a bit daunted when I read Small Changes but figured it would be all right since the author went mostly canon. I was going to have Mina motivate Izuku to stop trying to over complicate things and end with Izuku gut-punching Bakugo in their initial encounter then flip him over and Mina using her reflexes to put the capture tape around him before he could recover and use a cheezy line that would relate to the title, "pretty simple." I used Here Comes a Thought cause I like the song and felt it fit. Might change it though.

Then when I thought about it, I realised that pretty much everyone makes Izuku be the hero so I figured it'd be fun to make him the villain, it'd play to his strength and be different. When I decided that I had to rethink, rework a lot of my ideas, get new ideas and rewrite the story.

Also, I've been told I've had a habit of over-describing characters when there is no need to since everyone in the fandom has a good idea of what they look like, let me know if that annoys you.

Also one of the few things I've had trouble with here is first names and last names. In the past when I have mostly done fanfic of series where everyone was mostly on a first name basis, here I was struggling to find when it was the appropriate time to use them. I used first names to emphasise who's thoughts the readers would see and last names as a sign of how familiar or close the characters are to each other. Let me know what you guys think of that and if you have any suggestions.

Also tell me what you think of the characters! First impression are important and no one really thought much of Izuku until after his encounter with Bakugo so I made it that everyone had a low opinion of Izuku at the start.

Have a good day and a good earth day!


	2. First Impressions2

Hey guys, sorry it took awhile, I had to constantly erase and rework things near the end, deal with irl stuff, and beat my procrastination. That and I like posting multiple chapters in a short period of time. I was going to post this a few days ago but I ran out of time and went camping, plus I started reading Oblivion Online, making me want to do a VR oneshot with BnHA. Anywho, read, enjoy, review!

[edited]

I don't own mha/bnha.

* * *

"Will this really work?" Mina asked herself quietly as she slid through the unfamiliar hallway using her quirk. Her body wasn't really in motion, instead she used her acid to propel herself forward, her stance akin to how one would ride a skateboard, constantly maneuvering her feet, shifting her center of gravity to not lose her balance.

Compared to the building they were in originally, the new building they were in wasn't so much a maze, just very unusual. She didn't really know what to call it, it was like a debit mall or something with too many turns, no doubt for the sake of stores. All the same, she used her quirk to slide through the passages alone. Izuku's plan...to say that it was crazy was an understatement. They jumped to the next freakin' building! If that wasn't crazy enough, they eve-

" **DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN FOREVER SHIT FOR BRAAAAAAAAAAIINS!"**

Mina jumped when she heard the loud echo. She instantly turned to look behind her so fast she swore she could hear something crack.

No one was there.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in as the tension left her body.

"Jeez, that's scary," she muttered. The echo wasn't too far behind, she quickly went back to her task. "Works or not, I don't want to be alone with that baka-splosion guy," she muttered to herself as she turned forward and continued sliding.

* * *

 _Curses!_ All Might cursed in his mind as he was hunched over, fiddling with the controls. _How do you work these controls?_

"Holy shit, I can't believe that's working," he heard Mineta say.

"I hear ya," Kaminari said, "I don't think I would have ever done that."

"Same," Kirishima agreed, "that said though, I'm on the fence on whether or not I could call what they did manly."

"It's gutsy for sure," Hanzo followed up, "but… I don't think I'd actually be able to do that."

"It's almost like they're playing a prank on someone," Hagakure giggled.

"It's unrealistic when you think about it," Yaoyorozu said before she let out an annoyed sigh, looked at the floor and briefly shook her head. "Sensei!" she called out.

"Ah, YES!" All Might said as he stood attentively and faced his students.

"Is it possible to get the cameras' feed from that building?"

"It is, but," he looked down at the control, "I'm having a hard time figuring out this setup," he admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, in that case, can I be of some assistance? I could take a look at it."

"Ah well," All Might rubbed the back of his head. Then he sighed, "Alright fine, but ju-"

"Thank you I will do my best," Yaoyorozu said speaking over All Might as she walked over to the console he was using. Without the briefest moment of hesitation, she starts fiddling with it.

"Um-be careful it-"

"Done," she said as all the monitors in the basement started displaying footage relayed from the building the heroes and villains jumped to.

 _FAST!_ All Might thought to himself in shock.

"You first have to turn on the cameras in the building before you can connect to them," Yaoyorozu explained, "There's an option here where you can select which monitor projects what."

"Ah, I see," All Might said. "I guess the next generation is a lot more tech-savvy eh?"

"Not really, it's just a matter of staying up to date," Yaoyorozu said to All Might.

"True, but-"

"With diligence and motivation, it is possible to keep up to date with technology."

"Ah, yes, of course, but surely-"

"And age is not an issue," Yaoyorozu talked over him.

 _Who exactly is the teacher here?_ A lot of the students wondered as they viewed the spectacle.

"I wonder what Bakugo's saying," Kaminari said out loud as he glanced at the screen

"Probably nothing good," Asui replied as she pointed to Bakugo's pissed expression on the monitor...

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that goddamn nerd!" Bakugo shouted as Iida jumped into the building behind him.

"Bukugo that is not how a hero conducts himself!"

"Up yours, four eyes!"

"Wha? I only have two," Iida said in confusion. "That said," he looked at the room. The room they entered looked like a barbershop, chairs and mirrors set up. However compared to the room that was in the adjacent building, it was rather small. "Jumping to the next building...Midoriya really is ahs-"

"FUCKING NERD!" Bakugo yelled causing Iida to flinch and, not for the first time, consider taking his communicator out of his ear.

" **Bakugo my boy,"** All Might sounded off from the building's speakers, " **volume."** Bakugo only grumbled.

Iida looked at the doorway, one side seemed to be dissolved with acid, no doubt to allow the bomb to fit through. Directly across the doorway was a door made of glass and metal with words labelled on the glass in white: "Fujiwara Tofu Store." The door for some reason drew Iida's attention, but he couldn't quite figure out why. He dismissed it and focused on the task at hand.

To his right there was a hole melted into the floor and to the left there was a hole in the ceiling, but beneath that hole in the ceiling there were a few droplet-like holes and puddles letting a fizzy sound, not a clean melt compared to the hole on the floor. Both holes seemed just big enough to fit a bomb through.

"How deviously cunning," Iida said with a hand to his mask. "They could have gone up or down or even stay on this floor."

"You a fuckin' a moron?" Bakugo asked with an angry expression, "it's a bomb dipshit!" Bakugo shouted as he jumped over the hole with a loud bang from his quirk.

"Ah! Hey!" Iida let out but Bakugo had used explosions to propel himself to the end of the hall and turned the corner, out of sight.

Iida sighed and let his shoulders sag. He looked at the hole in the floor, then at the hole in the ceiling. He nodded to himself. "Bakugo, I'll head up and begin my search from there," if Bakugo heard or cared, he gave no indication of it. Iida just briefly shook his head before he sprinted to the nearest wall and jumped off it.

Using the muscles in his leg in conjunction with his quirk, he was able to get enough force to launch himself up the hole. As soon as he got the opportunity he used his arms to quickly pull himself up, displaying that while his quirk was leg-based he had not neglected his upper body strength.

Once he got a good footing he surveyed his surroundings. "All that time spent memorizing the building's floor plans," Iida mummered to himself.

The building he was in was completely different compared to the one the combat exercise started in. The building appeared to be the type that rented out a lot of spaces for business. Definitely a cross between a department store and mall.

Right where he was there were quite a few clothing boutiques, a tea shop, a dessert shop, some sort of shop that sold pizza in cones, a toy store that sold legos, and a poster store.

"...oh wait, it's a bomb, so lifting it or lowering might have been too risky, not to mention the time constraints..." Iida considered as he heard Bakugo grumble through the communicator.

"Hm?" He let out as spotted a trail of sort of liquid. "Ah!" He let out in surprise as he rushed to it. It led down the hall before cornering right. "Ba-" he was about to report his findings but Bakugo interrupted him.

"FUCKING KNEW IT!" Bakugo shouted much to Iida's discomfort. "You can run but you can't hide, Dekuuu!" By the sound of it, he found something that let him know he was on the right path.

"..." Iida looked at the hole he came from then at the trail in front of him. "..."

* * *

"That's not gonna work is it?" Mineta asked while pointing.

"Watch and find out," Tokoyami said as he kept watching the screens.

* * *

"The fuck?" Bakugo let out.

So far the trail he found were drag marks. Inconsistent ones with the obvious purpose of leading someone. Not that Bakugo really cared about the reason, he just wanted the person who made them, so he was more than happy to follow. He did so while blowing up any suspicious looking door around him. The trail had led him the emergency exit stairs. The door itself did seem like it could accommodate the bomb if you forced it, it didn't look like something was forced but it's where the trail led.

He sent the floor flying with a lethal amount of explosive force without the slightest bit of hesitation, intent on quickly flying up or down depending on where a certain someone thought he could run.

At the moment, however, he was staring at a spot in the stairs that led up to the next floor, the spot in question had hole melted into it with a sizzling puddle. Most likely, it was for the purpose of leading someone on. A poorly done one considering it changed from drag marks to tiny potholes.

Bakugo looked at it for a good a moment.

Bakugo then gritted his teeth and glared to the point where a vein could be seen through his cloth-like mask.

"That nerd is on hell's doors if he thinks I'm going to fall for that!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs, opposite of the hole, to the lower level.

"..."

Above where Bakugo had stood, only a flight of stairs away, was Izuku and Mina sitting down, both blanched, knees tucked close to their bodies, covered in sweat, hands over their mouths (mask in Izuku's case). While Mina was more or less still, Izuku was slightly trembling. Next to Izuku was a metal door frame that had the glass in the centre broken out so that it would be easier to drag around, he had used it to create the drag marks Bakugo had followed.

They slowly moved to the edge of the stairs they were on and peeked down.

In the original building, the stairs that could accommodate the bomb's size led floor to floor. You went up to a floor then you had to find the next flight of stairs that was somewhere else on the floor in order to reach the next floor, it was like some old handheld RPG game. In this building, however, it was one series of stairs that allowed you to reach any level in the shape of a rectangular spiral pattern.

The designated villains managed to see a sliver of Bakugo's back disappear along with the very edge of a door, probably the one for the floor below followed by a loud explosion and a loud curse.

Despite how relieving it was to see Bakugo disappear, neither of two villains actually felt safe. It was clear that Bakugo was on a warpath and they did not want to be apart of it. Iida not being behind him was both comforting and alarming in its own right as well.

Izuku was the first to move down, leaving the broken door behind, Mina noticed and followed behind. They tiptoed down the stairs and entered the floor through the doorway Bakugo had blown open, they quickly ducked into a nearby store on the right that had a clear entry and most likely relied on a folding metal security gate for locking up.

From the looks of it, the store in particular was some sort of small frozen treat parlor with two entries, one side where Izuku and Mina entered and another one on the adjacent side to a different hallway. There were four tables with four chairs per table set up at the center and to the far right, the direction of the emergency exit stairs, was the counter with a few machines of some sort (something with a metal plate), a cash register, and fridges, as well as a couple of big glass jars with toppings and whatnots inside. The counter itself wasn't closed off, you could get behind from either the left or right side.

Izuku and Mina had gotten behind the counter, near the middle where the register was and sat down with their backs to the cabinets underneath the counter. The cabinets didn't have a door to cover them so they were pretty open, but they also had lots of shelves so they couldn't be used to hide in. They both relaxed a bit.

Izuku stepped up and peeked at the entrances. For a brief moment he considered looking for a way to use the security gates but quickly decided against it. It would corner them and the sound would alert either of the designated heroes to their whereabouts. It probably wouldn't do much against Bakugo's quirk anyway. Mina could melt a way out with her acid, but again, it probably wouldn't be enough to get away from Bakugo.

"Oh hey, I know what this is," Izuku turned to look at his partner. The pink girl was looking at one of the round disposable cardboard containers beneath the counter. "Ice cream rolls," she said in low voice. "Ever try it?" She asked Izuku. Izuku was stomped for a second, processing what she said.

"Sorry, no," Izuku responded in a low voice while slightly shaking his head before he sat back down a good few feet away from his partner.

"Hey so..." Mina began as she sat the container down. "How long do you think we can keep doing this?" It was an ambiguous question but Izuku got the full meaning.

"Not long," he breathed out.

Their plan was as simple as it was hastily put together. As soon as they got to the hallway of the building, he had Mina melt a hole in the floor and another one in the ceiling. Izuku gave her a boost to next floor and told her to make a trail with her Acid and try to find the stairs near the entrance of the building.

Neither of the two were sure what kind of building it was or if they could even meet up at all but somehow they managed to pull it off. He actually found Mina waiting for him. Though truth be said, it was rather close near the end, they were only able to hide in time thanks to Bakugo using his quirk. It was pure luck that Bakugo even bought Izuku's deception in the first place.

They've done all they could at this point. Iida was either on the same floor or above them, Bakugo would probably blast himself right back up after he realised he's been duped. They could try to run back to the original building, but then they would have to deal with their original problem. That and Izuku had a feeling that going that route would only get them caught.

"We've been pretty rushed, it's probably best if we take short a break," Izuku muttered.

"I see," Mina said causing Izuku to flinch and turn to face her, he had gotten lost in thought for a bit and reverted back to his nature.

"Ah-Sorry I-" Izuku was about to apologize but Mina cut him off.

"Dude chill," Mina said with a wave, "I was able to hear you, you were talking to me, sort of."

"S-sorry," Izuku still apologized, "um, we probably won't be able to rest for long, I'm pretty sure Iida or Bakugo will find us soon, so..." he trailed off. They were going to have fight. Izuku knew it was inevitable but he still wanted to prolong it for as long as possible.

"I see," Mina said in understanding. Izuku just nodded and looked in front of him, he started to think about their next move. "Whelp, till then," he heard Mina say, breaking his thoughts, he turned to see her stand up, "I think I've earned a treat~" he heard her say in a low voice as she grabbed a jar of what he can only assume are either jawbreakers or gumballs, why an ice cream parlor of any variety would have either was anyone's guess but Izuku was sure they were just to sell the image. "Poof," Mina said as she sat back down before she licked her lips and began to work the jar open.

"Ah-A-a-ashido," Izuku quickly began while motioning for her to stop. "I-I don't think you should eat those!" He said just above a whisper while Mina visibly struggled to open the jar. Apparently it was too tight for her to open.

"Oh, oh, doh." She let out a defeated sigh before she perked up and began to use her quirk, simply opting to dissolve the metal edges of the lid. She used her fingers to trail the edge, leaving behind a liquid that began to sizzle and drip down the jar.

"A-Ashido-" Izuku tried to warn her again but Mina cut him off before he could.

"Oh relax, Midoriya, It's UA, I'm sure they can spare a jar of gumballs." With a quick twist she managed to pull off the partly dissolved lid and let out a nearly silent cheer of "yay~"

"N-no that, tha, that's...that's not the problem," Izuku began with a worried look on his face. "Tha-tho-those are probably-"

"Ita~Daki~Masu~" Mina sing-songed in a small voice before closing her eyes and putting a pink gumball in her mouth with a smile and began sucking on the confection.

"-not real," Izuku finished with a worried frown.

"..."

For a moment the duo were silent.

Mina's eyes quickly shot open before the start scrunch while her body shivered. The corners of her mouth sagged before it opened and she angled her head. She gagged slightly as she let the apparent Not-Gumball fall out of her mouth and onto the floor. Her breath quivered in disgust, "auhg," she let out sounding a bit like she was choking.

"Ah-ashi-ah," Izuku was at loss of what to do. He didn't know if he should say her name, comfort her, or to simply let her be.

"Ah," Mina put her right palm to her mouth and produced a clear but slightly pale liquid into her mouth. She made a sour face while closing her eyes, tears leaking at the corners while the liquid swash loudly in her mouth.

An amused breath escaped Izuku's nose and while the corners of his mouth lit up. While he was worried about his partner's well being he still couldn't help but find her actions amusing. Though to his credit, he was able to curve his amusement pretty fast.

Mina reached behind her and grabbed one of the containers and spit the contents of her mouth into the container before applying more of her acid in her mouth.

Izuku just smiled before he frowned and looked at his right gloved hand. He couldn't help it, he was jealous and he was ashamed of that. He wasn't jealous of Mina's quirk, he was jealous at how freely she could use it. He had seen her use her quirk to dissolve things rather fast, and now he just saw her using her acid like some sort of mouthwash without a care in the world.

 _Meanwhile I have All Might's quirk, One for All, the most incredible quirk and I can't even…_ Izuku thought to himself as he formed a fist.

"Mmoihiaa," Izuku heard Mina hum his name with a mouthful of liquid.

"Mm?" Izuku turned to see Mina spitting into the container and setting it aside, out of his view.

"Ugh," she let out in disgust at the aftertaste but she managed to get over it and continue, "um, you said your quirk was like a glass cannon, right? But, what _exactly_ is your quirk?" Mina asked in a low voice.

"Strength enhancement," Izuku quickly whispered without really thinking about it. Izuku had gone over his head a thousand times what to say when someone asked about the specifics of the quirk and he went with what All Might had said before on the topic of his quirk in public.

"Wha-really?" Mina whispered in surprise, mild shock present in her eyes despite her mask, "I thought it was like a shockwave maker, canon, or somethin'."

"Well it is an emitter type, it's like an energy that gives my body power, but my body can't really handle the power. To be honest, I," Izuku hesitated, but the words still came out of his mouth, "I don't know how to use it."

"So then...wait what?" Mina said as her face slightly scrunched up in confusion.

Izuku frowned, he knew what was coming. "I...it's only recently that I actually started to use it. I can actually count on my hand the number of times I've ever used it. And every time I do it's like my foot's pushing the gas pedal to its limit, forcing it all out, empowering my body with everything it's got but...but my body can't handle it. Like-a, it's like an egg in the microwave, and the egg explodes, um, if that makes any sense." He was waiting for it, any second now she would voice her regret about being teamed with him, if she wasn't regretting it already. He could only imagine what she would sa-

"...Um...odd thought...have you tried turning your quirk on and off?" Mina offered out of the blue.

It was like the whole world had stopped for a single moment.

"...Eh," Izuku finally let out with a blank look. To say Izuku was stunned was an understatement. Not only had the things he feared not happened, he was even offered a suggestion. He slowly turned to look at her.

"Well, your quirk flooring the gas pedal," Mina began while looking off to the side while rubbing the back of her head. "Iiiiii, I know what that's like. When I got my quirk, I couldn't control it either and that, that led…" her light pink cheeks got a bit more color, "neverm-wha, one of the most important things I had to learn about my quirk was how to turn it on and off. From there I was able to learn how to make my quirk super acidic or not, so...you might...I mean…. That egg in the microwave, if you can sort of tell it's about to explode or if you feel like it will, then you just need to pull the microwave door open to stop the thing right? Well, that's how it is with my microwave anyway."

"..." Izuku didn't say anything, he looked at her with his mouth slightly open. He was completely dumbfounded!

It had just occurred to him that the entire time he used One For All, he only ever activated it, not once had he ever actually tried to cancel it! Sure, after he used One For All it would deactivate as if a switch had been turned off, but that was more of the lack of effort on Izuku's part to keep the switch on or to even notice it turning off. The day before, Aizawa had erased his quirk but he never noticed until he threw the ball; if Bakugo was of any reference, then he never noticed that his quirk was suddenly erased until it was too late as well. Cancelling a quirk was probably very different from having it erased by someone else's quirk.

That in mind, Izuku quickly ripped his right glove off his hand, much to Mina's surprise.

"Ah?" Mina let out in surprise to his action.

Izuku stared at his hand. "One For All," he chanted as he willed it to activate.

 _Don't break the egg!_ He reminded himself as he concentrated the heat to his pinky. Mina's eyebrows raised in surprise to find Izuku's pinky glowing with red and white lines appearing briefly.

"Um...is this fine," Mina asked with a worried expression as she pointed to the digit, not that Izuku could see it. So far, all she knows about his quirk is that it breaks a finger when he uses it.

"All the times I've used it, they were in motion," he recalled his past experience more to himself than to answer Mina, but he corrected himself in his head and gave a better response. "As long as I don't move it, my finger should be fine."

His entire focus was on the heat in his pinky. If something happened he wouldn't really miss the digit, at least not as much during the exercise. That said, he didn't want to break a finger for nothing, so he concentrated on not moving the finger, not even a twitch.

 _Now,_ he thought to himself, _stop the microwave...for Mina's, opening the door would do...mine is keeping a finger pressing the switch on, I have to let go of the switch!_

He stopped, letting the mental "switch" fall to "off."

The heat in his pinky had begun to wane along with the light, it was then that Izuku noticed it. He had never thought nor concentrated on what happened after he used One For All. A big part of that would be the excruciating pain he'd be forced to endure as a result of using One For All. But he was able to notice it now that he was paying attention! Compared to the couple of times when he used it in brief instances, this time he maintained it active long enough to familiarise himself with the heat spreading to his pinky and when the power waned it did so as fast as it had appeared, and Izuku could feel it.

He pressed the mental switch again, letting the power gather in his pinky, let go briefly to let it wane before pressing it on again.

His pinky would glow and wane in quick succession. The red and white lines would appear in a series of brief moments during that time, almost as if it was being turned on to heat the finger with 100% force, just like an electric stovetop or an electric coil stove would turn cherry red when heating up to its highest setting.

" _It's getting faster,"_ he noted in a low voice as he kept flipping One For All on and off. There was still a lag but it was getting shorter and shorter, almost as if it didn't need to concentrate as much heat in one spot since the heat was already there. It was far from what you could call true control if any, but it was a start.

"Mina," he said as he stopped, letting the heat fade from his small digit, snapping Mina out of her trance.

"Ah! Yes?" Mina herself was entranced by how Izuku finger kept waning and glowing. It wasn't anything mind-blowing, just interesting. She had edged closer, still sitting down with her legs sprawled out, to get a better look at the digit when it glowed.

"Thank you, I-"

"Dude, don't worry about it," Mina interrupted with a toothy smile, "us villains need to stick together, right?" She joked with a wink while playfully poking his side with her elbow, causing his body to twitch in both shock and embarrassment from being touched by the opposite sex.

"Th-thankyou," he continued anyway, thankful that his mother's design allowed him to hide how flushed and close to tears he was. He found a way to move forward without breaking himself.

"Well I'm glad your happy," Mina said with sigh, catching Izuku's attention, "I still don't know what to do about either mister stiff or the baka-splosion guy." Izuku assumed she meant Iida and Bakugo. "I mean my plan was pretty much to melt the floors ya know."

"But both of them can get around that," Izuku finished for her.

"Yup," she emphasised the P in her response. "All I can think of is that I should just play tag with them, ya know? I mean I can use my quirk to slide around and stay ahead of them," she demonstrated by lifting a leg and shooting a jet of non-lethal acid from out of her foot and onto the ground.

"Oh so that's how you got there first," Izuku said in understanding as he put his glove on. "Um how much acid can you produce?"

"Um...this much," Mina said she put her hands in front of her and made a small arc while tucking her legs in and shot a large stream out of her hands. "The amount and speed is alright but I can't really shoot it out that far," Mina said as she stopped and shook her hand dry. "And I still have a hard time figuring out how strong I should make my Acid so-"

"I think that's wrong," Izuku suddenly said, surprising her with how his demeanor changed. "...yeah...I wrote about it before on a hero...I think you should focus more on 'how do I get the advantage.' Since you can slide on your acid, can you make it slippery?"

"Um, I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Then," Izuku continued, "you should focus on making your acid as slippery as possible. If you coat Iida in it, I doubt he'd be able to move that well. It'd be on you to get the capture tape around him but it should be easier if he can't use his quirk freely. Also, earlier you washed your mouth out with your quirk, can you make your acid as acidic as lime?"

"Um yeah, it's a prank I-" Mina began to explain but Izuku cut her off, much to her surprise.

"Then you could spray that at either Iida or Kacchan's eyes. Iida would have a harder time since he's wearing a helmet."

"Oh yeah I could!" She said with a smile before she frowned, "but wait would that work?"

"Yeah, besides Uraraka, the guy with the laser quirk, and the guy with the tape quirk, no one else is wearing protective eyewear. Iida's helmet is actually just a metal helmet with holes cut into it," Izuku said while pointing to his own eyes.

"Huh, I never noticed that," Ashido said in surprise. "But my range isn't that great," she reminded him.

"Um...have you ever gone swimming before?"

"Yeeeaaaaah," Mina said not really knowing where that was going.

"You know how when you put your hand together," he demonstrated with his own, "and squeeze, water would shoot out by the hole between your thumbs?"

"Put your hands-OH!" she said let out in surprise after she realised what he was getting at. She quickly went through the motions Izuku did with her hands, locking her fingers together to be as watertight as possible and angled her hands forward as if she was playing volleyball, she then generated acid. "Woah!" she exclaimed a bit loudly as narrow stream practically jetted out between her thumbs at a much longer distance!

"There's not much volume but if you could aim it right it should be enough," Izuku said with a small smile.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm," Mina giggled, "it almost looks like I'm peeing," she laughed out.

Izuku blushed and shook his head, intent on not letting his imagination form that image.

"Thanks, villain bud," Mina commented as she stopped producing a stream to look at Izuku.

"Um, no problem, Ashido," Izuku said not sure if he liked being called that.

"By the way, what do you have in your belt?"

"Hm? Belt?"

"Yeah your belt," she pointed at his utility belt.

"Oh!" Izuku realized in embarrassment at not getting it the first the time. "J-just the capture tape."

"Well here~" She said in a cheery tone while she made some sort of rustling sound.

"Huh," Izuku let in confusion but still put his hand out, then quickly brought the other out when he saw Mina use both her hands. She was handing him a bunch of the colored balls Mina mistook for candy earlier, he was pretty surprised she was able to hold a small mound without any of it falling over. "Aaaaah..." he let unsure what to make of the ball.

"You know, having marbles or something is like a classic, right" Mina explained with a smile. "Dunno if it'll do any good against the heroes, but it's better than nothing," she reasoned as she dropped the balls onto his hands.

"Yeah," Izuku said with his own smile as he awkwardly tried to maintain the balls in his hands only to fail and drop quite a few.

"Huh, probably could have used one of the containers instead of dumping them in your hands, my bad," she apologised while clasping her hands together.

"N-no it's fine," he said as he began to put them into the pouches of his utility belt. It didn't take long, when he was done he realized something. Mina didn't have any pockets. "Hey Mina, where's your capture tape?"

"Oh, right here," she said producing said roll from between her cleavage without a care in the world, showing a bit of skin that caused Izuku to blush and once again be thankful his costume hid his flush face. "Yeah probably should have asked for pockets or something, oh well," she shrugged, unaware of how flushed Izuku was. "Speaking of costumes, do you know what those things the baka-splosion guy has on his hands?"

"Huh?" Izuku let out before his brain processed her question. "Um...Kacchan's quirk explosion works because of his napalm sweat so..." he gulped when he thought about it, "bes-best case scenario, it's a flamethrower."

"Wha-" she stopped herself and slightly shook her head as she tried to wrap her head around it, "why is that the best case scenario!?" She let out in both shock and confusion.

"AH HA!" A loud voice caused both Izuku and Mina to flinch and cry in surprise, "I have found you, villains!"

Both Izuku and Mina peeked over the counter to find Iida by the entrance the two had used to enter the ice cream roll parlor, pointing at them.

* * *

Yaoyorozu closed her eyes, palmed her face and sighed while shaking her head.

"Ugggh," Sero groaned while tilting his head back and covering his eyes from the monitors, "he could have ambushed them!"

"He probably thought it wasn't manly!" Kirishima said with a smile and thumbs up at the screen.

"It might not have worked though," Shoji said through one of his tentacle arms, "I get the feeling tight spaces work against that guy's quirk."

"Lucky green haired bastard," Mineta muttered while chewing on his fingernails through his gloves, earning a few confused looks from a few of the students near him.

"Um… is he saying something," Kaminari asked as he pointed to how Iida had his hand out in a sort of pose but never actually moving.

Meanwhile, all the students didn't notice how All Might would jump the exact same time Iida did, only, All Might would sigh and let his back fall dejectedly while muttering how he would have to pay a visit to his otolaryngologist.

* * *

"Bakugo, All Might alre-tha-the-they're on the floor we entered the building through, right by the stairs I assume you blew open."

" _Daaaaaaaamn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_ " Both Mina and Izuku could faintly hear Bakugo curse from far away. Iida seemed to wince try to cover his ear only to realize he's wearing a helmet, Izuku could guess Iida's troubles and offered him a silent condolence.

"Arg, that," Iida began before he shook his head, "now then, fiends!" He continued with a deeper more heroic-ish voice. "Put your hands behind your heads and unload your bomb on to the arms of justice!"

"..."

Both Mina and Izuku were silent with slightly astounded faces. They were standing up but their hands and legs were hidden by the counter.

"Um...are you trying to tell us to surrender?" Mina asked in astonishment.

"That's right, as a pro hero _, in spirit,"_ he quickly said that last bit in a low voice, "it is my obligation to offer people with foul professions a chance to surrender!"

 _He does know we're supposed to fight, right?_ Both villains wondered.

"Ummm...let's not and say we did?" Mina said unsure of what to do. Then Mina felt Izuku tap her foot. She glanced at him but found that he wasn't looking at her, but he kept tapping her foot.

"No chance!" Iida said loudly with a gallant voice. Mina glanced down and saw that he would tap her right foot with his left and then motion the floor with a circle while his left hand swayed horizontally while pointing forward. Her eyes widen a bit, she put on the best poker face she could manage. "I'll admit you two are very cunning, especially you Midoriya!" He declared as he pointed at said villain.

"Eh, me?" Izuku asked in surprise while bringing his right hand up to point at himself.

"Yes, of course, You were able to figure out that there was a hidden aspect to the entrance exams and just now I'm assuming you realized that our exercise was not limited to a single building. Not only that, you even created elaborate baits for Bakugo and I to follow. I knew what you were up to as soon as I heard that Bakugo found a trail!" Despite Iida's declaration at the end, Izuku found the need to cover his embarrassment induce blush at Iida's misunderstanding with his arms even though he wore a mask.

 _But wait,_ both villains thought themselves at seeing the contradiction in his words, _why did he take so long to-_

"That said, since someone made the trail then there had to be someone at the end of it! Thus I followed!"

 _So he did fall for it,_ both villains thought wryly with an awkward smile.

"Then as soon I saw that it was leading down the stairs I'd figure it was a trick and concluded that you two were trying to make your way back to the origi-"

"Quick down the hole!" Izuku shouted as both villains ducked out of sight in an instant.

"HUH?" Iida let in surprise as a sizzling sound became more noticeable, "Don-Don't tell me!"

He quickly got to the side of the counter and sure enough, he saw a large hole. "You're not getting away," Iida yelled as he got down on a slide, turning around to use his arms to help get him down the hole without hurting himself on the drop or to pull him up in case they try to use the capture tape on him.

However, it soon became obvious that the villains expected the armored hero to just jump down the hole.

"Eh." Iida let out as he glanced to his right, the villains for the exercise were hiding in the cabinets that seemed to have had the shelves dissolved in order to accommodate them.

"Ah." Both villains let out as they realized they're plan failed.

"Crap!" Iida yelled, realizing what position he was in. He quickly began to pull himself up.

"Ah!" Mina shouted, she quickly forced her palms out and started gushing out acid into his helmet "LIME!" she shouted in the heat of the moment.

"AHHH!" Iida yelled, the stream of acid entering through the holes and slits of his helmet, "Gah! It burns!" He shouted, his arms now being used to hold him in place.

"Yeah I need a better name," Mina said as she moved out of the cabinets

"Ahhhhhhhh," Izuku drawled out, unsure of what to do since Mina was pouring what was practically lime juice onto Iida's helmet, a lot of it leaking down his body. "SorryIida!" He quickly shouted as he gave him a good shove. Iida's arms were working their hardest to maintain a hold on the floor that was getting wet and slippery with acid dripping down, but the shove was the final nail in the coffin. The shove managed to cause Iida's right arm to slide with the other following suit, Iida turning a bit but still falling backwards.

"AAHHH-UMPH!" Iida shouted followed by the sounds of something being crushed.

"Iida, you alright!" Izuku shouted worriedly as he peered down the hole with Mina who was equally worried.

They heard him breathe in air through a loud raspy gasp, the fall having knocked the wind out of him.

"...oooooow..." they heard Iida let out in a pained whine, he had landed on top of a bed by pure coincidence, sadly it was cardboard model of a bed for some odd reason, not a lot of cushion. It was some sort cardboard art store with tons of art made out of cardboard, including a life-size version of the Cardboard Hero, Cutout.

"He's fine," Mina said as she quickly stood up and turned.

"Sorry Iida," Izuku apologized again, quickly following behind Mina and as they ran to closest exist, the one they had use enter the parlor. They ran towards it without a single thought nor hesitation, forgetting one thing.

Bakugo appeared from the corner just as they reached the entrance! He did a quick spin around his right heel to face them.

Mina gasped while Izuku simply let his eyes go wide. Mina managed to stop running and tried to jump back, but Izuku was right behind her, still carrying his momentum. Both teens gaped in horror, Mina at the fact that she was briefly trapped, Izuku at the fact that he had followed too closely behind her and caused her to get in the crossfire of Bakugo's rampage.

" _Heya,_ " Bakugo breathed in. Izuku could feel it, Bakugo's sight was dead set on him, but his attack would hit both Mina and him all the same. His right arm cocked back, ready to plunge forward.

Izuku didn't need to see to know what was about to happen, he knew both from experience and observation what Bakugo would do, his mind doing the only thing it could in that moment!

"De **KUUUUUUUU**!"

His feet quickly gripped the floor for strength, his left hand got ahold of her waist while his right got her right shoulder, using whatever strength his body could muster at that moment, he forced Mina to the right, out of the way of Bakugo's attack.

Before Izuku even realized it, he was on the floor, his vision spotty with his ears ringing.

* * *

"Man, talk about no mercy," Seto said as he and the rest of the students were focused on the monitors.

"Don't think it's in that's guy's vocabulary," Kaminari said.

"Deku…" Uraraka said with a worried expression.

"That's why you don't follow too closely behind someone," Yaoyorozu said with her arms crossed, though she did seem a bit worried if her slightly creased brow was of any indication.

"He was able to get Mina out of the way though," Asui said with a calm expression.

"OI oi! Is that allowed! Half his mask is off!" Mineta shouted while pointing at the screen in horror, just imagining what his own fight might be.

All Might himself didn't say anything, he kept his broad smile as he peered intently on the screen. Internally he wanted to stop the match. He saw it the day before, Bakugo and his inheritor have a deeper personal issue, one that won't be resolved by words. As a teacher and the one looking over Izuku, he was sure that he had to let the exercise continue, but a small part of him just wants to drag the two boys to a corner and force them to shake hands if it would avoid the violence.

He glanced at the time, a good chunk of it gone, then back at Izuku. Half his mask was gone, his left sleeve was tattered on one side from the elbow to his hands, his glove still on. There were no notable burns but All Might doubted that was the case.

"With just one attack, everything changed so drastically," Tokoyami observed.

All Might silently agreed. Izuku is alone in this, All Might knew this was important for Izuku to grow. Whatever issues lie between the green-haired hero in training and the explosive blond lad, he had to get over it himself, this is class and All Might is an impartial teacher.

"That's how it is," All Might said out loud.

It took all of All Might's power to prevent himself from shivering or simply reacting to the fact that he just said it without thinking, he could practically feel the students gazing at his back, prompting him to expand on what he just said.

He racked his brain for a follow-up but he couldn't think of anything to say! So he just stayed silent, hoping everyone ignored him.

In actuality, everyone felt what could only be described as a chill run down their spine, their hairs stood on their ends. The students felt they understood what All Might said in such an off-handed manner, that one single moment would be enough to turn everything around. So they returned their attention to the monitors, intent to see what would play out.

* * *

"You had your fun, didn't you," Bakugo began, "running around, laughing behind my back while playing me like-a-GODDAMN IDIOT! Well guess what nerd, I am here, and now you're dead," Bakugo gritted with a heated look and let out a casual explosion from his palm.

Izuku gritted his teeth and tried to ignore how his left arm stung while using his right to push himself up. "It's not like that," he gritted through his teeth, "you got the wrong idea." Bakugo wasn't hearing it.

"You got a quirk right? Well c'mon, then, use it," he said with a dark look in his eyes while producing another explosion in his palm.

"Well, since you asked nicely," a different voice said catching Bakugo's attention.

Bakugo let out a guttural, "HUH?" and turn to the light pink girl in a ridiculously colored outfit with her hands clasped together and angled as if she was playing volleyball.

"Lemon Shot!" she shouted as a jet of clear-ish liquid shot out between her hands. Bakugo only had enough time to flinch before he was hit in the eyes.

"Da-FUCK! AH!" He shouted, his hands going straight to his eyes. Izuku and Mina didn't miss the chance they had. "BAHHHHH!" Bakugo let out in pain, throwing his left hand out and causing random explosions in the air in an attempt to dissuade the two from attacking him further until he could see them.

Mina was the first one to get to her feet. She helped Izuku, who was only halfway up, by his right arm and tried to guide him away from Bakugo, towards the entrance at the other end of the parlor, "C'mon!" She shouted.

* * *

"Way to go Mina!" Kirishima shouted.

"Just one attack and the situation changed again," Tokoyami said in awe.

"Never doubt the words of a Pro," Yaoyorozu said, though she too was in mild awe.

"Yeah especially if it's All Might," Jirou said.

"Ribbit," Asui agreed.

 _I didn't say anything!_ All Might thought to himself in embarrassment while facing away from his students' praise. _Not one word!_ He trembled a bit, and then he decided to finally pull out his earpiece he used to listen in on what was now mostly Bakugo shouting.

* * *

"BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOUUUUUUUU!" Bakugo shouted as he fired explosions all around him, still blinded by Mina's acid.

Mina and Izuku exited the parlor through the other end, heading to the right only to stop dead in their tracks, to their dismay there wasn't another set of stairs, just a mural. Wordlessly they turned around and started running down a hallway that was guaranteed to have a series of turns.

"You alright!" Mina shouted, semi-glancing at Izuku. In hindsight, the answer was obvious. The remains of his mask had fallen off and his was grabbing his left arm with his right, no doubt in pain.

"Yeah," Izuku forced out, "I'm fine," he insisted while squeezing his left eye shut for a bit.

Mina didn't question it, at the moment she just wanted to get Izuku and herself as far from the "hero" as she could.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ASSHOLES!" Bakugo's shouts echoed through the halls as rhythmic explosions could be heard from behind them.

"Oh c'mo-" Mina was about to whine at how fast Bakugo recuperated when Izuku pulled her by her left arm into a random store to the left. He continued to drag her to the wall at the other end near their left side, slightly obscured from the door.

"ASHIDO!" He shouted and she got the message. As soon as she got close enough she sprayed the wall with highly corrosive acid. It quickly ate through the wall and floor in a matter of seconds.

They quickly ran into the store on the other side, some sort of retro doll store, and rushed for the exit.

Izuku ran left while Mina ran right.

"This way!" Izuku said.

"Oh!" She let out, doing a small slide in an attempt to stop before she turned around and rushed behind Izuku.

 _Right, can't go back there._ Mina thought to herself as she quickly caught up with Izuku.

* * *

"Their plan is too unrealistic," Yaoyorozu said rubbing her forehead.

"Say it as much as you like but it's working," Jirou said while folding her arms.

* * *

Izuku and Mina made a final turn that led them back to the hallway that led to the stairs but from the entrance Bakugo blew open appeared Iida without his helmet while nursing his ear. His eyes were red and his face and hair still looked wet, yet his glasses looked fine.

"Halt, fiends!" He commanded loudly with his hand out, surprisingly stopping Izuku and Mina in their tracks. "You tricked me once again, but I shall learn from my mistakes!"

Iida quickly charged the two at great speeds, quickly covering the distance between him and villains!

Rather than to turn around and run, Izuku instead charged forward and used his right hand to dig into one of the pockets of his utility belt. "Get the advantage!" He yelled and threw a fist full of colored balls, followed by two more handfuls. The balls were scattered in the air and spread apart when they hit, bounced, and rolled on the ground.

"Futile!" Iida yelled. Rather than to try to go to the sides that were mostly ball free, Iida, fueled by adrenaline, decided he'd instead charge forward and display his nimbleness.

He maintained his pace while expertly placing his steps in between the balls without losing his balance. "This is nothing to-" Iida stopped himself when he saw Izuku drop and slid downward, his left arm rubbing against the ground as his right leg swinging forward, no doubt an attempt for his legs. Iida jumped over him and then brought his arms up to guard his face just as he felt liquid collide with his armor.

"You've blinded me once!" He declared, already guessing what Mina could do and that she would go for his eyes again. His feet touched the ground. "But I will-BUAH!" he yelled as he slipped on his feet fell flat on the ground while Mina continued to coat him with her quirk.

While Iida's guess was on point, however, instead of blinding him, Mina was putting another one of Izuku's suggestions to work. "Nyeh heh heh!" She let out as Iida was completely covered in her slippery acid, trying to get up but failing. "It really worked!"

 **BANG!**

Bakugo propelled out into the hallway! Like Iida, Bakugo had to abandon his mask and explosive black accessory in order to clean Mina's acid off his eyes. And like Iida, his eyes were red.

"Oh c'mon!" Mina shouted as she turned to leave Iida.

Izuku quickly scrambled to his feet, and turned to run but-

 **FZLIP!**

His foot slipped on one of the balls he threw earlier, it happened just as Mina reached him. He didn't have time to react as he fell on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

* * *

"I wanna laugh and say poetic justice but..." Kaminari trailed while rubbing the back of his head with an uncomfortable look as he glanced at Bakugo.

"Yeah, he caught up to them," Sero said. "Kind of a mood kill."

"Gotta hand it to them, though," Shoji said while using one of his arms to point that the screen with the villains. "In a short amount of time, they were able to work well enough as a team."

"Ribbit," Asui agreed.

"Yeah but Mina's being doing most of the work," Kirishima said with a grin, "real manly!" He praised earning a few exasperated looks from the other students.

"Luckybastard," Mineta muttered while chewing his glove, not his fingernails, his glove that had stretched away from his fingers.

"But while they get along, the heroes..." Asui trailed off while turning to look at the other screen that held the visage of the heroes.

Iida had managed to get back on his feet but had a hard time keeping his balance and not slipping again. Bakugo stopped using his quirk when he got near his partner. Then batted him out of the way with his left arm, forcing him to slide to the wall and collide. Said collision forced him to slide back but it also caused him to lose his balance, i.e., he slipped again only this time he fell backwards.

"That guy really can't play nice with others, huh?" Jirou said.

As the students conversed, All Might noticed something. One of Bakugo's support items lit up. His eyes went wide. He had skimmed the students' costume manuals, paid special attention to the ones with approved support gear and Bakugo's had definitely caught his attention!

* * *

Izuku had turned over to his stomach instead of sitting up in order to be able to see Bakugo approach from the hall, walking. He got a prickly feeling from his skin that it was not a good sign.

"You bastards, running away pisses me off," Bakugo said as Mina began to help him up, but his focus was on Bakugo, specifically his hands. His right grenade-like gauntlet briefly glowed red along the weak points of the grenade decoration a couple of times, almost like it was charging something. "Oi oi, you got a quirk, dontcha Deku? Why aren't you using it?" Izuku slipped again, but this time when he collided with the floor he picked up one of the fake confection balls with his right hand. "Or maybe you think I'm beneath your quirk, IS THAT IT!" He batted Iida, who made back to his feet, to the wall. At that same moment, Izuku muttered a chant.

 _Don't break the egg. Keep still and turn the microwave off before the egg explodes._ Right away he could feel heat run to his thumb and index finger. _Don't move it…Don't move it!_

"The heck is your problem!" Mina shouted while pointing at Bakugo, "you're on the same team you jerk!" Izuku let the power wane from his fingers

 _on...off._

Iida fell backwards after he hit the wall with a groan.

 _on...Off...on...off_

"Dipshits should be out of the way!"

 _On...off...on-off-on-off-on-off-on_

Mina once again tried to help Izuku up, but Izuku wasn't really budging. Izuku's full focus was on his fingers and Bakugo. Bakugo lifted his right arm, fist formed almost like he was bracing himself.

 _I can't do much,_ Izuku thought to himself as he kept turning the mental switch on and off.

 **"STOP! BAKUGO! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!** " A pin popped out from the side of Bakugo's right Gauntlet and with his free hand, he grabbed the pin.

 _But I can do this!_ Izuku thought to himself.

"It'll be fine," Bakugo began, this time when Mina pulled, Izuku stood up, pointed his hand out.

 _on-off-on-_

"So long-"

 _-Off._

"-as-"

At that instant, just before the leftover traces of OfA disappeared, with the ball nestled between his thumb and index finger, Izuku forced his thumb to move, flicking the ball in Bakugo's direction, aiming for his exposed arm.

"-I-AWHK!" The ball had he veered off to the right and hit Bakugo in the throat. Bakugo reflexively used his left hand to grab his throat as he coughed and checked a bit thanks to where the ball hit. However, the action caused Bakugo to pull the pin by accident while his right arm shifted more to the right, away from the villains.

An explosive force shot out of Bakugo's gauntlet like of river of flames before it collided with stores to Bakugo's right, blowing them apart with a loud a force that shook the entire building!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Iida shouted.

Izuku and Mina both screamed as they both fell on the floor.

The blast was instant but it took huge chunks of the store, by the end of it you could see the sky outside the building.

"Th-that," Mina trembled, "that's not a fla-flame thrower."

Izuku was trembling, had that hit them directly...

Izuku shook the thought out of his head and looked at his hand. He didn't feel any pain but that might be the adranaline, but even so, his hand didn't look bad. He could move his fingers just fine. He formed a fist. He glanced outside and then at Bakugo. He gripped his fist tight and swallowed a lump in his throat.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 **Authors long note, completely skippable:**

While I like how canon played out, I couldn't help but dislike a few things. How Izuku went from doing 100% finger bangs to 5% swipes confuses me. He went from isolating ofa to regulating it with just punching a villain once and the only thing we're given was that he did it unconsciously and that he remembers how it felt. I felt that Mina's trick about just stopping the microwave would give him an excuse to actually train and use his quirk in none harmful manner and build up to actually regulating ofa. It is not actual control, think of it as more of a power bar from old mobile games like golf or beer pong or billiards where the power bar is constantly going up and down and you have to hit it at that sweet spot in order to win, only in this case he's moving his finger boosted by the power that had not ebbed completely.

He can't do the trick on the spot, the power quickly builds up with 100% and when he releases it the power disappears just as fast, so he has to "rev the engine," so to speak. A bit like how you rev cars in mario cart before the race starts to get a boost. He has to heat up his finger with OFA's power so that he can reduce the lag in his reflex and increase the likelihood of hitting something that would be equal to 5% OFA or lower, very similar to how Tsuna from KHR uses Zero point breakthrough first edition by constantly going high and low to freeze dying will flames.

Another thing I didn't like was the team dynamic. I get that the fight was more about Izuku facing his past, i.e. Bakugo, but I feel we could have had a more meaningful character interaction. I think I'm doing alright with Mina and Izuku and while Bakugo has mostly been an annoyance to Iida I do have something planned.

I felt Mina's quirk would be similar to Izuku in that they both have to regulate their strength unless they want to harm others (and themselves in some fashion). Mina, Todoroki, Aoyama, and Kaminari would be the best at this since they all have to regulate their quirks. I also felt that Izuku giving advice/suggestions, despite being a noob, was more in character since it puts his years of hero jotting to use.

Costume design, while I'm not a huge fan of green it never really bothered me, his mask/hoodie thing does but I let it go, I even let how he was able to more or less use a smartphone with gloves on go (they look thick to me but they might actually be thin). But what kept bothering was his utility belt. He has like four pouches and at most he has only carried a capture tape, exam cuffs, cellphone, and maybe his wallet. I would have figured that after his fight with Bakugo he would have gotten something to help even his odds against others. Newp. So that's why I gave him balls, it's a classic.

I think I did better with separating character perspectives here but I'm sure the ice cream parlor scene took longer than it should have. Well lemme know what you think.


End file.
